I've Got A Secret
by youLOVEamelia
Summary: Delia and Misty both have secrets that they keep from Ash.Will keeping these secrets save their relationships or drive them further apart?What will Misty go through for love?What will Delia face to protect her son from his father? M for rape darkness
1. It's better that way

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything, so please don't sue me.

Summary: Delia and Misty both have secrets that they keep from Ash. Will keeping these secrets save their relationships or drive them further apart? What will Misty go through for love? What will Delia face to protect her son from his unknown father? AAML

* * *

Chapter One

Delia smiled as Mr. Mime scurried around the house, helping her clean. He had caught news of Ash coming home along with Misty and Brock. Mr. Mime was always a big help, but especially when he was excited about having visitors over. "Thank you Mimey!" she called sweetly.

She couldn't help but wonder about how the years had gone by so quickly. It seemed like yesterday that she held a newborn baby in her arms, singing him to sleep. Now her baby boy was a grown man. With a sigh, she moved upstairs to continue cleaning.

Delia was just about to clean out the closet in the guest room when she found a box on the top shelf. It didn't take her too long to recognize what it was, either. Memories of _him_ cascaded onto her as she brought the box down. It didn't hurt to look through lost memories every once in a while.

When the letters and gifts fell from the box, she couldn't help but take a deep breath and open some of the letters. Words never forgotten…written by a certain someone who was always on her mind, though she hated to admit it. This was the secret she kept from everyone, especially her son. The truth about his father would only hurt him…

_I can never tell him_

_  
What happened long ago_

The truth about my past

_  
Is something he should never know._

* * *

It was a normal sunny day as Ash, Misty and Brock made their way to Pallet town. There were practically no clouds in the sky as the trio entered the small peaceful town that was Ash's home. It had been quite a while since their last visit and they all missed Ash's mom, Delia, as well as her cooking.

While they were walking, Misty glanced over at Ash quite a few times. Over the years of traveling, Ash had grown out of his scrawniness and was now a very strong looking eighteen-year-old. "What is it Mist? Is there something on my face?" he asked. No, he hadn't caught on to Misty's secret affections yet. Brock, on the other hand, snickered, knowing the entire situation quite well at this point. Misty simply blushed and looked in the other direction.

To be fair, Misty had also grown quite a lot. She was no longer the tomboy with the stupid ponytail. Her red hair had grown past her shoulders and wasn't as choppy looking as it had been in her teenage days. Not to mention, she had fully developed into a beautiful feminine shape.

Ever since they were kids, she harbored these feelings for Ash, and still he barely ever looked her way. She knew there was no way she could ever tell him how she really felt. He would be disgusted…it was impossible for him to ever feel the same for her.

_I can never tell him_

_My feelings deep inside._

_The truth within my heart_

_Is something I must always hide._

_

* * *

_

Delia looked through the window and could see her son with his friends as they approached the house. She couldn't help but think of how much he had grown and how long it had been since the trio last visited Pallet Town. She quickly began to push the love letters back into the box, except for one, which she shoved into her pocket. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep one with her, as a reminder.

A reminder of what? Many things: How she came to have Ash, the pain one goes through for love…and her responsibility to protect her son as much as she could. Sure, he'd go out on his own to train, but she would do all she could from home to cheer him on and keep him out of trouble. Looking at the letter once more, she sighed, reading the last line: "Love always, Giovanni"

_His whole life lies ahead_

_So much training to be done_

_And as his mother_

_I'll protect the future for my son._

* * *

"Look! There's the house!" Ash exclaimed happily and began to run. "Come on, Pikachu!" The yellow pokemon followed him down the rest of the street, stopping at the house. Misty couldn't help but feel a little jealous. No, she didn't want to be a pokemon. She just wished that sometimes Ash would look at her, or just notice that she was there for him.

But she knew, even as they first started traveling together, that there was only room for one thing in Ash Ketchem's heart: pokemon. There was no way that she could ever compete with it. Any other kind of relationship would always come second to it. _No…it's better that I don't tell him. I'll keep this secret,_ she thought to herself sadly as she raced to catch up to them.

_His love is overwhelming_

_In its light I'd like to be_

_But he shares it all with pokemon_

_There's just no room for me_.

* * *

Delia was waiting for them on the front porch. "Oh! I'm so happy you're all home!" she said happily, hugging all three of them and then Pikachu as well. She and Misty shared a glance for just a second, and suddenly there was a certain bond between them. They both knew there were secrets being hidden within the other. Perhaps it was the kind of bond that was only formed between females, for Ash and Brock looked thoroughly confused by the glance the two women were giving each other.

_I've got a secret_

_That tears up my soul_

_And keeping it hidden_

_Has taken its toll_

* * *

For both Misty and Delia, these secrets were starting to hurt them inside. Everyday it seemed to get worse and worse. There were plenty of times Misty wanted to share her feelings with Ash. Just the same, Delia had always wanted to discuss her ex-husband with her son. There was never a day when the two didn't think about it.

_I can't tell the truth_

_Cause he might turn away_

_So I'll keep this secret_

_It's better that way._

* * *

Whatever interest Ash had had in the bonding moment between his mother and Misty was long gone. He started rambling about all that had happened on their journey and all of the new pokemon he had obtained over the past few months. It was obvious that he had no idea what thoughts were lurking around in the minds of his mother and his best friend.

Just a while back he had lost a tournament, only getting third place. He'd been pretty upset about it at the time, but with the help and support of his friends, he was able to get over it pretty easily. Besides, there were plenty more tournaments he would enter until he became the best he would be.

_Each end's a new beginning _

_Each darkness has its dawn._

_My tears can't fall forever._

_So now I must move on._

_My hopes are still the same_

_For the man I'd like to be_

_And I will make those dreams come true _

_Just you wait and see._

* * *

Though Delia and Misty were very happy for Ash, their smiles were both feigned. There were more pressing matters that kept the genuineness from their faces. Being as dense as sometimes Ash can be, he didn't notice a thing out of place.

Even throughout the day, Ash didn't notice anything wrong with the two of them. Everyone once in a while, Misty and Delia would look at one another and share a smile, both of them just glad to know that they were in a bit of the same situation.

Once darkness fell on Pallet Town and they all decided to go to sleep, Misty sat awake in the guest room. Brock shared Ash's room with him. That way, their female companion could at least have some privacy for once. She looked through the window at the stars. "What am I doing here? He doesn't even look at me…" she said to herself, a tear falling from her sapphire eyes.

When sleep did not come to her, she decided to talk a walk around Pallet Town. It had been a long time since their last visit, and a late night walk away always nice, especially in the summer season. There was only a bit of a chill in the air, which was easily warded off with a pink hoodie.

Suddenly, she fell into a ditch that seemed to have been laid there as a trap of some sort. She heard the masculine sound of laughing, along with the laughs of three familiar voices: Team Rocket.

_I've got a secret (There's no turning back)_

_That tears up my soul (There's no giving up)_

_Keeping it hidden (Life still goes on)_

_Has taken its toll (No matter how tough)_

_I can't tell the truth (I'm gonna miss you)_

_Cause he might turn away (But I'll keep on going)_

"Misty Waterflower…It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said the masculine voice as a figure appeared above the ditch. Misty could barely make out his face as she looked up at him. "I think we have a proposition for you that you…can't refuse." More laughter.

_It's better this way._

* * *

So, how do you like it? The song is "I've got a Secret" and it's apparently from pokemon live or something. If you search the song on youtube, there're a few video's with the song. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Is this Home?

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Misty looked up at the face of one of their biggest enemies: Giovanni. "And what kind of proposition would I ever agree to if it has to do with you?" she asked rebelliously. She reached to get a pokeball out of her bag, but unfortunately, she had left her bag in the guest room of Ash's house. There was no way of getting out of this one unless one of the others noticed that she was missing.

"Oh, you'll eventually give in. We'll make sure of that," Giovanni said with a grin. He was rather proud of himself for coming up with such a foolproof plan. He had a score to settle with someone in Pallet Town and this girl would be the key to getting closer to that person. Now came the negotiating. "We came to offer you a position within Team Rocket as a new team," he told the redhead with a grin.

"Never-"

"Don't be so quick to decide, Miss Waterflower. Would you agree if it meant we would leave a certain someone alone?" he questioned her. She immediately knew who the man was talking about. "That's right. If you agreed to join us, I would leave your Ash alone." He could see her hesitating and decided to take it a step further. He pulled out a tracker of some sort. There was a beeping light that was moving across it towards a red X. "That dot right there…that is a missile heading straight towards that X…the Ketchem house." He grinned. "Only I have the remote to it."

Misty looked up at him desperately, trying to figure out some way to save Ash and the other and meanwhile save herself at the same time. The beeping dot got closer and closer to the X until finally, she couldn't think of anything else. "Fine! I'll do it! Just don't kill anybody!" she cried, feeling defeated.

Giovanni grinned and used his remote to turn off the missile. "James…" he said turning to the blue-haired man with a nod. James nodded back and hit Misty over the head with the shovel used for making the ditch. She was instantly out cold.

_Yes I made a choice,_

_For him I will stay_

_But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way_

_You monster_

_If you think that what you've done is right………well then._

_You're a fool_

_Think again._

* * *

When Misty woke up, she hoped that the entire thing was a dream. By the horrible headache accompanied by a rather large lump on her head, she figured that it wasn't. She looked around the room, but it was pretty dark. That is, until somebody turned the light on. Everything in the room was had a dark metallic look to it. She looked over at the doorway to see Giovanni standing there. "Glad to see you're awake, Miss Waterflower. I apologize for having to use such force against you." He smirked. "But it's time to start your training now."

He brought her to an elevator, which brought them all the way to the lowest level of the Team Rocket hideout. "I can't even be much of a help to you. All of my pokemon aren't here," she snickered at him.

He only laughed again. "My men took the liberty of going through the Ketchem house last night. All of them are simply waiting for you to complete your training," he replied, noticing the annoyed glare he received in return. "You might not want to make that face at me, young lady. I still own the remote to those missiles if you misbehave." Of course, he knew that once her training was over, she wouldn't have any thoughts of rebelling.

In the basement, was one other person: a boy who was a few inches taller than her. He had dull gray eyes and silver hair that spiked out in many different directions. "Misty, allow me to introduce you to your new partner, Brendan," Giovanni said. The boy made no move to greet her or even look at her. "He has been training very hard for quite some time." He patted the boy on the head as a father might his son, but there was no love in his eyes. "Together, you'll make the greatest team ever known to Team Rocket."

Training then began. Misty was strapped to some kind of machine. It looked a tad bit like the chair at a dentist's office, but there were a ton of wires being connected to her by the Team Rocket operatives. "I bet you're wondering what this does," Giovanni said with a sinister grin. At her desperate look, he laughed. "Every little emotion you feel is being monitored. Well………I'll let you figure out the rest," he said, laughing once more.

_Is this home_

_Is this where I should learn to be happy_

_Never dreamed_

_That a home could be dark and cold_

_I was told_

_Everyday in my childhood_

_Even when we grow old_

_Home will be where the heart is_

_Never were words so true_

_My hearts far……….far away_

_Home is too_

* * *

Nothing seemed to happen for quite some time. Misty began to think about all of her friends, especially Ash. What was he thinking right now? Did they think that she just left? She then came upon the realization that she would never see any of them ever again. Upon the sadness coming over her, the machine suddenly beeped and she felt a shock run through her body. She screamed out, in both surprise and pain.

When the shock was gone, she breathed deeply, calming herself. Her body still twitched, not used to the electricity that had gone through it. It was another long wait, until yet again, Ash came to mind. The machine beeped once again and another shock was administered.

_Is this home_

_Is this what I must learn to believe in_

_Try to find_

_Something good in this tragic place_

_Just in case_

_I should stay here forever_

_Trapped in this empty place_

_Oh, but that won't be easy_

_I know the reason why_

_My heart's far………far away_

_Home's alike._

* * *

Delia looked around worriedly when she realized that Misty wasn't in her room. Granted it was early in the morning, she was usually the first of the trio to make an appearance downstairs. She had gone to wake the redhead up and found the room empty. The rest of the house was empty besides Ash and Brock and Pikachu.

Still worrying, she walked into Ash's room and woke the boy up. "Ash! Did Misty tell you she was going somewhere this morning?" she asked her son. Surely Misty wouldn't have left without telling someone where she was going. That wasn't like her at all.

"What are you talking about, Mom? It's so early………." Ash replied with a yawn.

"Well, she's gone," she told him.

"What?!" The group began to furiously search the town for Misty, asking all of their friends if they had seen the said redhead. Professor Oak and Gary both hadn't seen her and none of their other neighbors had even known that they were back from their adventures yet. "Where would she go without telling us?" he asked, feeling a bit worried. He wasn't sure why all the sudden he was so unhappy without her there. It felt like something was squeezing on his heart.

Just as they got back to the house, Delia came upon a letter on her desk. It was the same familiar handwriting that she never expected to see ever again. With a gasp, she opened the envelope and began to read:

_Dearest Delia,_

_It seems that last night I came upon something important to you and your son. I'm warning you not to look for her. If you leave it be, I'll leave you and your son alone, but if you meddle with my plans, I'll make sure both of you regret it. So make sure you stay away. You wouldn't wany anyone getting hurt, now would you?_

_ Giovanni_

Delia didn't know what to do. Either she faced Giovanni and told Ash all of her secrets, or Misty stayed in that horrible man's grasp. She didn't want anything to happen to her son. He was her responsibility, but would he ever even be happy without Misty? What if she was dead already? There were so many different thoughts going through her mind at that moment that when Ash walked in, she didn't even notice him.

"Mom, is everything okay?" he asked.

She quickly hid the note and nodded. She didn't want to involve Ash in this. Perhaps she could call the police and have them search for her. That was a good idea anyway. She picked up the phone and called the police. "Ma'am, what's the problem?" asked the officer from the screen.

"I'd like to report a missing person."

_What I'd give……….to return_

_To the life that I knew lately_

_But I know………now I can't_

_All my problems going by_

* * *

After long hours of training, Misty sat in the chair, her mind empty as her now dull eyes. "I think you've had enough for now. Would you agree, Miss Waterflower?" Giovanni asked as the Team Rocket workers began unwiring her. Misty gave him a blank stare and nodded. Anyone who looked at her could tell that whatever spirit she had earlier that day was completely gone. There was nothing left of it. "Now………what are you here for?"

_Is this home_

_Am I here for a day or forever_

_Shut away_

_From the world until who knows when_

_Oh, but then_

_As my life has been altered once_

_It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me_

_Change every lock and key_

_Nothing last………nothing holds _

_All of me_

Misty looked at him coldly. Her mind told her to rebel and to never give in to this man, but her voice didn't seem to agree. "To serve Team Rocket. And to serve you, Sir………"

_My heart's far……….far away_

_Home and free._

* * *

Alright, two chapters done in one day. I'm pooped. The song is "Home" and it's in Beauty and the Beast. Not the Disney movie, the show. 


	3. Somebody Help Me

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I really wish this wasn't true…but I don't own pokemon. I'd be pretty filthy rich if I did though.

* * *

Chapter 3

The police never found Misty. Three full years passed before anyone ever saw her again. That is…outside of the Team Rocket Hideout. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock eventually continued their journey, in hopes that one day they would find her again. As destiny had it, they eventually would. Of course, their reunion would not be as one would expect it.

Three years of training and Misty ended up just like her partner, Brendan: empty eyed. The training also gave her something the most people didn't have: darkness. Giovanni helped the two of them train these powers of theirs, allowing for them to become stronger than any other Team Rocket member. She was now standing with said partner in Giovanni's office. "Finally, my pets, the day has come," he said with a smirk on his face. He had been waiting for this day for quite some time. Today, would be their first mission. "I'm expecting you to raid Vermillion's pokemon center. Get a good stash and come back. Don't forget to frighten them a little. The world needs to know that we're a threat. And if a television crew shows up…get yourself a bit of notoriety." He smirked. It was a simple enough task, for he didn't want his new pets to be overwhelmed by their first mission. It was important that they did a good job. "The helicopter is waiting for you on the roof."

As the elevator took the two up, Misty grinned at Brendan. Throughout the years of training together, they had bonded quite a bit. "You ready?" she asked him in a teasing sort of way.

"If you are………"

The duo looked sharp in their black and red Team Rocket uniforms. In the past few years, Misty even learned to like how it looked on her, being forced to wear it almost every day. Sunglasses covered their eyes, adding to the look.

Still, as Misty boarded the helicopter waiting for them, she felt as though something were wrong. Through the shock therapy, she no longer even remembered much of her life before Team Rocket, but there was an inkling in the back of her mind that told her she didn't really want to do this. Was that the real Misty: the Misty who had experienced the first eighteen years of her life before joining Team Rocket? She wasn't quite sure, but whatever it was, she decided to ignore it.

_I'm being haunted by a whisper_

_A chill comes over me_

_I've been trapped inside this moment_

_I'm not victim, I'm not a freak._

_Free me, before I slip away_

_Heal me, wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me_

_Somebody help me._

* * *

Ash, Brock and Pikachu walked into the Vermillion Pokemon Center to find a few reporters along with cameramen there. He had wanted to travel the Kanto Region once again and Vermillion happened to be today's destination for the group. "What are all the cameras here for?" he asked curiously.

"They're probably just interviewing Nurse Joy or something," Brock replied, then commenced in a long while of drooling as he watched Nurse Joy talk to the reporters. "She's even more beautiful that the rest of them………" As Brock kept on drooling, Ash couldn't help but wish that Misty were there at the moment. She would have grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away. He laughed at the sudden memory, but then his heart had that feeling again……….like it was being squeezed. Things had certainly changed since she disappeared.

Suddenly, and explosion came from the ceiling, sending dust everywhere. The cameras immediately distracted and followed the movement of two figures entering through the large hole in the ceiling. Their faces were only covered by the smoke caused by the explosion, but Ash could tell there was a man and a woman standing amongst them. "Brock! Get the other pokemon out of here," he called to his friend, who immediately jumped into action.

Brendan appeared in front of Brock with a dark smirk on his face. "Not so fast………I need those," he said, throwing a pokeball out. It was a Charizard. "This place is lined with a thing of gasoline, thanks to my partner. If I command Charizard here to even breathe………the entire town would explode. But it's your choice." Meanwhile, Charizard was already throwing Brock across the room, before he could even decide which pokemon to send out against the flame dragon.

Ash could tell there was something different about these Team Rocket members. They seemed to be more powerful than ever. Not to mention, the woman who had been standing in front of him had moved behind him in an instant. "You don't know who you're messing with," Misty whispered in his ear, before appearing before him once again.

Now he could see most of her face, except for her eyes. Red hair, pale skin and a long, thin body………It seemed like time stopped at that very moment as the two stared at each other. She looked so much like……… "Mist………?" He saw the woman flinch and back away. She couldn't remember this man, but somehow, the old nickname made her want to reach out and take his hand. Something made her heart beat.

Meanwhile, Ash was contemplating whether that was truly his best friend or not. There was no way that his Misty would join Team Rocket. What reason would there possibly be?

_I've seen the face of my affliction_

_Of my reality_

_I'm being tortured by the future_

_Of things that are yet to be_

_I'm being haunted by a vision_

_It's like the morning never comes_

_I feel the burden of confusion_

_Always searching on the run_

_Free me_

_Before I slip away_

_Heal me_

_Wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me_

* * *

"Thanks, losers!" Brendan said with a stash of pokeballs in his arms. Misty sent one dangerous look toward the cameras that were still in the pokemon center before the two exited through the same hole they had entered through. Those around the center could hear a helicopter flying off into the sky.

Giovanni was waiting for them when they returned. "I'm very pleased with the job you've done," he said, turning off the news which featured his two new stars. "Everyone will know to fear Team Rocket." The two were about to leave his office when he stopped Misty. "Misty, I'll be needing your………assistance tonight," he said with a smirk, and Misty knew exactly what that meant.

That night was a long one for Misty. This habit of Giovanni's had started the second week of her membership with Team Rocket. She still had had a bit of her mind back then. The memories of that rape were deep in her mind, where she couldn't even find them. Her training with Team Rocket and the darkness inside her lead to all former memories being stored away, never to be found.

Now she did what he wanted her to, without a fight or complaint. She knew her place in Team Rocket and she also knew that she was his favorite member. So if he wanted her in his bed every once in a while, she didn't mind. She didn't even have the spirit to fight him anyway. She knew that either way, he would get what he wanted. She learned that quickly enough.

It wasn't so bad. After all, sometimes it was nice to wake up next to someone. Long ago, she dreamed it would be Ash, but just as that thought came into her mind, it disappeared, just like the rest of her memories always did when they happened to pop up. Suddenly, she thought of the man she saw in Vermillion City that day. Something about him was so familiar, yet she knew that she'd never seen him before. "What's the matter, my pet?" Giovanni asked, noticing that she was over thinking something.

"There was a man at the pokemon center today. Something about him made my heart clench," she explained, not knowing what had happened to her. "I felt like I knew him, and he looked at me as though he knew me………but I couldn't think of who he was."

Giovanni ran his hand through her hair and smirked, knowing exactly who it was that she had seen: his son. Ash Ketchem. He knew that eventually the two would bump into each other. Still, it was a bit disconcerting that his strongest member was starting to remember parts of her past. He would have to amp up her training in the future. "I'm sure he just looked like someone else you know," he told her. "So don't think about it anymore." As the woman fell asleep, he continued to run his hand through her hair. "Don't think about _him_."

_Now I'm not a hero, no_

_But the weight of the world's on my soul_

_These images burn my eyes_

_They're burning me up inside_

_Free me_

_Before I slip away_

_Heal me _

_Wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me_

* * *

Ash was sitting on the bed of the hotel room that he and Brock had rented. They'd have stayed at the pokemon center, but there was too much damage done to the building. The area will still being investigated by Officer Jenny. He thought back on the woman who had whispered in his ear. The voice definitely sounded like Misty. But she didn't look as though she remembered him. "Perhaps it was just a coincidence," he said to himself.

From across the room, Brock shrugged. He was about to say something when the room's phone began ringing. It was Delia. "Ash! Are you alright? I heard all about the attack on the pokemon center," she said frantically. She worried so much about her son while he was away from home, and seeing the attack on the television didn't seem to make her feel better.

"Mom, I'm fine," he said with a lopsided grin. "Did they show the culprits on TV?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, they did. It's such a shame that they didn't get caught," Delia replied, though she seemed to be holding something back. She had seen the woman's resemblance to Misty and figured that it had to be her. She remembered the letter from Giovanni that she received three years ago. It would make sense that now she would be one of the strongest members of Team Rocket.

Ash could tell that something was bothering his mother, but he also knew that if she wanted to share, she would have said something already. Still, it was strange knowing that his mother had problems that she could talk to him about. "Mom, is everything okay?" he asked her. She only laughed and waved off the question. They talked for a little while longer before hanging up the phone.

Brock and Pikachu exchanged a glance when they saw Ash just staring at the empty screen for a few minutes. They both knew that Ash had strong feelings for their long lost friend, but hadn't even noticed it himself yet. Still, it was causing him to become wearier with the passing of each day without Misty. Sometimes it seemed like nothing would ever make him happy. How long would Ash stay himself without Misty?

_Free me_

_Before I slip away_

_Heal me_

_Wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me_

_Somebody help me_

_Somebody help me………_

* * *

Chapter three done!!! Guys, I have quite a few hits but almost no reviews!!! I really could use some feedback. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. Oh, and I'm struggling a bit to keep Delia in the story, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. 


	4. Immersed in Love's encounter

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. The song in this chapter is called "Lamentation" and it's sung by Leah Andreone.

* * *

Chapter 4

The moon shone down on the both of them as thought it was meant to light their way…to help them find one another at last. The wind blew lightly through the air, pulling on strands of hair and playing with them. Chocolate brown eyes met sapphire. It was like destiny had brought them together, but neither of the two knew why. The brown eyes held disbelief and the sapphire ones held no recognition of the brown hued eyes. Yet, there was that feeling: destiny.

The two took steps, getting closer and closer until they could reach out to hug one another if they thought to. As he looked at her, he didn't want to believe it, but there was no mistaking her eyes. But something seemed different. There wasn't any spirit…any will in those eyes. Where had it gone? And why wasn't she saying anything to him? Did she remember him? A sudden feeling of hurt filled his heart and made it squeeze in his chest. Was it possible that she didn't know who he was? _No, there's no way she could forget me,_ he thought to himself desperately.

"Who…who are you?"

She wasn't an idiot. This person had to be someone from her past. He had to be someone she knew before everything in her mind was lost. She'd seen those eyes before. There was no forgetting them. Her heart had that feeling again; like it was beating so fast that she almost couldn't breathe. Perhaps this was the person who could get her what she needed: her freedom. Freedom from a man who held her captive and stole away all of her memories of what came before…

"Mist…"

She reveled in the hearing of that nickname. It was so comfortable, giving her the feeling that she belonged somewhere. The moon revealed her smile to him, and for a second he thought he saw the life come back into her eyes…

_Oh, God, you're here_

_And goodbye chokes all my tears_

_While your exit is so effortless_

_So mean…you don't fool me_

* * *

"Misty! Time to wake," Giovanni mumbled as he walked back into his room. He was already dressed and ready to get to work, while Misty was still naked under the covers of his bed. "We'll spend today training." He'd been worried about what she said to him the night before. She couldn't start remembering anyone…It would simply ruin everything. She would leave him.

Meanwhile, Misty sat up on the bed, covering herself with the blankets. She didn't understand what that dream had been. It was the first dream she had had since joining Team Rocket. _That man…_she thought to herself.

Giovanni looked back at her and noticed that she wasn't moving. "Misty, you seem distracted," he said to her, earning a shake of her head.

"No. I just had a strange dream with that man. He knew my name," she said to him with an almost smile on her face. It was the closest thing to a smile she'd shown in a long time. "But I still don't know who he is." This definitely worried Giovanni. She wasn't supposed to have dreams, and if she did, she was supposed to forget them by the morning, especially if they were about her past. Those were the memories he'd trained her to shove away.

If he didn't do something quickly, he would lose his best Team Rocket member, as well as his mate in bed…And he definitely didn't want either of those to happen.

_When the morning wakes, you'll grab for me_

_But the plane took me away_

_Aren't you scared_

_Of what you'll see_

_Do they mean_

_More than me_

* * *

Ash woke up, sweat drenching his body. He looked around the room to see that he was in Vermillion's local hotel. Everything that had happened under the moon was just a figment of his imagination…a dream. With a sigh, he ran his arm across his forehead. His heart was still beating. He wasn't sure if the same could be said about reality, but in the dream there was no doubt that it was his Misty standing before him, looking into his eyes.

Pikachu, who had been curled up next to him, opened his dark eyes and looked up at Ash. It was obvious that he was worried about his friend. "It's okay. I just had a dream about Misty. Strange, right?" he said with a kind of feigned grin on his face. Usually, something like this wouldn't bother him so much, but this dream had been different. It was so real to him: the atmosphere, the feelings, the way his heart clenched. And Misty had been so close to him. He could have grabbed her and held her in his arms. Just the thought of it made light headed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Brock asked him, sitting up in the other bed. He always woke up before Ash did and usually made their breakfast. It was strange that Ash had woken up before him.

Ash gave a simple grin. "I just had a weird dream. Misty was there," he said, a trace of sadness lining his voice. "But she didn't know who I was and she was…different. It was like she was dead inside or something. But just for a second I thought I saw her come back to life." He hesitated before going on. "Brock, I really think that was her yesterday."

"Misty would never join Team Rocket, Ash. And anyway, how would you even know if it was her?"

"Her eyes…"

_Trying to try_

_Trying to give you all your lines_

_Trying to walk away without a move_

_Trying to catch your eyes_

* * *

Delia looked at the television, staring at the female Team Rocket member that had taken over the news. Almost every channel was showing a story on the attack on Vermillion's pokemon center. She wanted to deny everything that was happening. Looking at the letter that Giovanni sent her, she knew she couldn't do that though. It was obvious that it was Misty on the screen. The same red hair and pale skin…the only thing concealed was her eyes, behind a pair of sunglasses.

She hadn't heard anything from Giovanni for three years since that letter came to her doorway. It was still hard to believe that sweet little Misty was now one of the world's most notorious thieves. She never would have agreed willingly. Not to mention, the letter seemed to insinuate that they had been planning this for quite some time. She could only imagine what they had done to Misty once they got her to their hideout.

Mr. Mime was busily cleaning the house, when Delia decided to call Ash again before he left Vermillion City. When her son showed up on the screen, she had a frown on her face. "Ash, it was Misty. You have to save her from him…"

_So they fall down alone_

_Out of reach, out of sight_

_Are you scared of what you'll see_

_Are you scared of me_

* * *

Misty hadn't been strapped into this machine since her first year of training. She was all wired up and ready to be shocked. She wondered why all of the sudden Giovanni would find the need to use this contraption again.

Bored with the current situation, she began to think back to the dream that she'd had the night before. She felt like there was some reason that such images would jump into her mind while she was sleeping. Was the man someone that she knew? Was he someone who she would eventually come to know? If she did know him…what was their relationship? Were they friends? Did they ever date? There were so many questions about him that she wanted answered.

When he heart began to beat quicker, she was shocked. Giovanni looked at the screen of the computer that controlled the machine. "Love," he said to himself, not liking what he was seeing. Had he underestimated her willpower? Would she somehow begin to really remember who he was? He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to keep Misty to himself. Of course, he would never admit to himself that he was just simply using her as a replacement for someone else…someone who would never accept him back into her life, especially not now that he'd dug himself into this hole. His control over Team Rocket and Misty was all that he had left. He wasn't about to let that go.

Misty didn't know what this feeling was. She always felt like she was on the verge of discovering what it was when she was shocked by the machine. Whatever it was, she seemed to like it. Despite that, she repressed it, not wanting to be shocked again. Just like the rest of her memories, the feeling of love would be stored away, until someone reawakened it. This glorious feeling…it didn't take long for it to become pain as the shock made its way through her…

_Immersed in love's encounter_

_The heaven's merge with hell_

_My arms release my body_

_Your arms hold what I held_

_Finally, I know you'll take me_

_Finally, I know you fell_

_I climb into your body_

_Climb into my own cell_

_Don't turn the lights on_

_Don't turn the lights on_

* * *

When Ash got off the phone, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Delia told him that he had to save Misty. Somehow, she knew the thief was Misty, but she couldn't tell him how she knew this. It made him dizzy just thinking about the entire situation. Misty was a part of Team Rocket. He couldn't deny it any longer, and it stung horribly. His mother assured him that she didn't choose this path for herself. But Ash had never heard of Team Rocket forcing people to join.

He told all of this to Brock and Pikachu, who were just as shocked as Ash would that their best friend would now be their enemy. "Ash, your mom is right. We have to do something," Brock said to him. If this went on much longer, he wasn't only scared for Misty, but for Ash as well.

"I don't see why we should," Ash said, suddenly feeling very angry and pitying himself at the same time. "She doesn't seem like she dislikes Team Rocket. Maybe she's happy there. And anyway, she has a new friend: that guy she came with the other day."

Brock sighed. "You're being stubborn. I'm sure she's not happy there."

"And how would you know that? She doesn't even remember us! You really think she's going to want to run off with us?"

"It's worth a try."

"Is it? I'm beginning to wonder." And with that being said, Ash stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a drama queen," Brock said to Pikachu, the small pokemon nodding back at him. "Well then, either we have to convince him or we have to go without him."

Meanwhile, Ash walked the streets of Vermillion City. They'd been planning on leaving that day, but his mind wasn't in the right place to start traveling just yet. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His Misty…_his_ Misty…in Team Rocket…He punched the wall he was walking next to, scraping his hand against the bricks. If Misty had been there…she'd have called him an idiot and started wrapping it up for him. He hated that she wasn't there.

_What's on your mind…tonight_

_Don't think too much you'll go blind_

_Make it easy, find a beast in me_

_Now I'm not your type_

_And I'll fly solo into my loner love_

_While you walk and play it safe_

_Are you scared I'll leave_

Ash looked up and saw a helicopter with a big red R on it. Team Rocket…

_Do they mean more than me?_

* * *

One more chapter done! I've been a writing machine lately! I only just started this story a few days ago, so forgive me if it's a little sloppy. Thanks to those few people who have reviewed. You'd think with 429 views that you would have more than 7 reviews, but oh well. D I'll try to update soon! 


	5. One night and one more time

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. The song featured in this chapter is "Thanks for the Memories" by Fallout boy.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate your feedback.

* * *

Chapter 5

Misty felt that she was being engulfed by darkness. She had had this feeling many times during her training. It was the kind of feeling where all the light and happiness was being sucked out of you, only to leave you as a shell of your former being. The darkness cursed her with powers that many would find unbelievable. This way, with or without pokemon, she would always be considered a threat. Giovanni had thought it through for years before deciding to experiment.

He found that if the darkness of evil pokemon could be transferred to a person. Misty ended up being the best of choices he ever made. She was strong and so were her pokemon. Now looking at her unconscious body in her bed, he smirked. Three years ago, he had some doubts about what would happen, but she performed better than even Brendan. With this power within her, he could control her and she would do whatever he wanted. Everything would be his. And she was the key to it all.

But there was one thing that he wondered about. In order for darkness to become greater, there has to be darkness in someone's heart to begin with. What was it that darkened Misty's heart in the first place? There had to be some reason for this darkness. Someone had to have caused it to be there. Whoever it was, Giovanni would have loved to personally thank them. Thanks to whoever it was, Misty was now a killing machine.

Yet still, as she was swallowed into the darkness, there was one face that remained in her head. Black hair and chocolate brown eyes…she could see him clearly as though he were standing right in front of her. She wanted to reach out to him and call for him to save her. She didn't know where this will of hers came from and kept her arm from reaching to his face. Besides, he wasn't really there.

"Sir, there's someone here who claims she needs to see you. We don't know how she got into the hideout," said one of the Team Rocket members from behind Giovanni. This surprised him, for he never got any visitors due to the secrecy of the Team Rocket hideout. "Should we let her in? She already knows about the hideout."

"Send her in immediately. Make sure there are guards outside these doors," he said with a smirk. "It looks like we're going to have her as a guest for quite some time." He couldn't imagine who it was, but decided whoever was clever enough to find their hideout was worth his time.

He couldn't hide his surprise when the familiar face came through the door. A brunette with soft brown eyes…even a soft smile on the delicate face…Delia. "Giovanni…it's been a long time," she said in that soft tone of hers. Everything about her seemed so small and frail, as though touching her would break her.

"I thought I told you not to come looking for her. You want us to go after you and your son?" he asked, the smirk leaving his face and being replaced with a frown.

"He's your son too. Don't pretend you don't know that," she said in almost a whisper.

"Why are you here? You're a bit late. She's already mine and you can't do anything about it," he said, starting to get a little angry. He knew all along that Ash was his son, but he didn't like being forced to acknowledge it. He grinded his teeth, a nasty habit he'd acquired with all the stress that came with Team Rocket.

"You've gone too far this time. I made a mistake to try and forget about your note three years ago. Now it's time for me to make things right again," she simply replied. He'd never seen such a determined look in her eyes. When they'd been together, he'd always thought she was so weak. He would have never thought of her as any threat.

"And what do you plan to do?" he asked, pressing a red button on his desk. Suddenly, two Team Rocket guards ran into the room, each grabbing on of her arms. "Men, see that she's comfortable. I'll deal with her later." Delia tried to fight them off, but they easily dragged her out of the office.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (It send you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

* * *

It wasn't long before Misty was sent on another mission with Brendan. This time, they were to attack the Cerulean gym. One would think that this would be a hard task, considering this was Misty's home, but since her training started, she had long forgotten the place along with her sisters.

Meanwhile, Ash was on his way to visit the "Sensational Sisters", wondering if they had heard anything about their sister and her sudden appearance as a member of Team Rocket. When he walked into the gym, he saw the three sisters sitting by the pool along with Gyarados. More water pokemon were swimming around in the pool. "Ash! We're so glad you came to visit us!" Violet exclaimed.

"Erm…yeah…" he stuttered. No matter how many times you saw them, Violet, Daisy and Lily were all strikingly beautiful. "Well, I have something really important to tell you guys…"

He was just in the middle of explaining the attack on the Vermillion pokemon center when the lights went out in the gym. "Um…what's going on?" Daisy questioned, followed by quite a few explosions, coming from many different directions.

"She's here…"

Through the dust, the figures of Misty and Brendan could be seen. "Ash…is that Misty?" Lily asked, flabbergasted at the sight before them. There was no mistaking it. That was their little sister wearing the black uniform with the emblem red R on the front.

Misty's eyes immediately widened at the sight of her three sisters as well as the man from the other day. No, she didn't quite recognize any of them, but she knew that somehow they had all met somewhere. There was a strong connection that she felt towards the three women. Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't move. There was no way she could attack this place. Something about it made her feel comfortable. "Misty…what are you doing?" asked Brendan who was still standing beside her.

"Brendan, we have to go," she said, a frown on her face.

"Misty!" all three of her sisters yelled as she began to turn away. Her sapphire eyes looked at all of them and suddenly tears welled up in them. "Misty, it's us! Your sisters!" She registered the information into her brain. _Family…my sisters? I have sisters?_ she thought in her mind.

"He…he told me I didn't have anyone…" she whispered. She looked to the man who had been watching the scene unfold for quite some time. Those eyes…she knew she had looked into them quite a few times.

"This is what I was trying to tell you guys. Your sister has betrayed all of us," he said, before angrily turning to walk out of the gym. Misty wanted to call after him, even though she couldn't quite remember his name. It was like there was a wall in her brain, keeping her from getting to the information.

But Brendan knew just how to get him to stop his escape. "Your mother…her name is Delia isn't it?" he asked.

This made Ash turn around. How would this guy know anything about his mother? "Yeah, what of it?"

"You might want to come save her. Giovanni's got her all locked up," he said with a smirk on his face. He knew that this would make Ash angry enough to find their hideout. He knew that was what Giovanni wanted in the first place. Not to mention, with Misty around, he had someone who could defeat the twerp that had ruined everything for him. "Come on, Mist. We've done enough here."

Misty looked back at her sisters and Ash before Brendan pulled on her arm to make her follow him.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

* * *

Delia sat in the cold room by herself. It wasn't too bad at least. There was an old bed at least. The room was the least of her worries. She knew what would happen next. Word of her capture would get to Ash and he would come looking for her. But perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing. This way he could save Misty as well. Brock had told her on the phone that Ash didn't want to save her. He believed she betrayed them. This, of course, was ridiculous, because she knew Misty was madly in love with her son. Giovanni had to ruin everything.

Meanwhile, Giovanni was thinking of what he could do with the woman. It wouldn't do him much good to give her the shock treatment…After all, he wanted her memory intact. Something within him didn't want to hurt her at all. He wanted to keep her safe in that little room. He shoved these feelings away, knowing he would have to do something. That way his "son" would be lured here to protect his mother.

"I got it covered, Sir," Brendan said as he entered the office with a shaken looking Misty. "We ran into her son when we attacked Cerulean. He'll be trying to figure out how to get here right now." Giovanni, always knew he could rely on Brendan.

"Very good..." he replied. Suddenly an idea struck him. It was risky, but he wanted to try it anyway. "Misty, there's someone here who would really like to chat with you. You might remember her."

Misty was quickly ushered to the room. She didn't much feel like seeing this person, for she was exhausted already from all the reunions of familiar, yet unrecognized faces.

But as soon as she stepped into the room, the name immediately came to her mind. Delia… "Delia…" she whispered. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded, worried that she wouldn't be remembered. "Why…why do I know your name?"

"I'm Ash's mom. Please, sit next to me," she said with a kind smile that Misty felt that she'd seen before. Hesitating for a second, she decided it was safe to sit down on the old bed. "I know Giovanni probably hasn't been treating you that well. It's obvious that you don't seem to remember any of us…" She looked sad as she spoke.

"I get shocked. That way my emotions won't get in the way of what I have to do. He has taught to me to do what I must and not worry over petty feelings," the redhead replied. "It's not so bad here, but sometimes I want to know who I am. I would never tell him that though."

"Do you not have any feelings anymore? It's been three years…"

"I thought that I didn't. Then when I saw this man…Ash I guess his name is…it hurt right here," she said, pointing to her heart. "Giovanni said I was probably mistaking him for someone else. I dreamed about him. I hadn't dreamed since I started training, but there he was." A tear fell down her cheek and onto the Team Rocket uniform. "Then those girls said that I was their sister. And he told them that I betrayed them. Why don't I remember any of this?" She sobbed, curling herself into a ball.

Delia never thought she would see Misty as weak as this. She pulled the girl into her arms and rubbed her back consolingly. She could feel her trembling as sobs wracked through her body. "It'll be alright. I'll tell you everything."

So that's exactly what she did. She explained to Misty how she and Ash met and all the adventures they went through. Throughout the story, Misty could feel her chest getting tighter and tighter. Slowly, she began to remember some of the things that Delia told her. "I loved him, didn't I?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Delia looked at her, surprised, and then nodded. "But he probably hates me now." Still, she couldn't think of why she would end up with Team Rocket. There had to be something the Giovanni used to get her to join.

It was then that Giovanni decided to break up the reunion. "Time's up," he said, hauling a kicking and screaming Misty out of the room.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past (Look into the past)_

_One night stand (One night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even thought they weren't that great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, year, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

* * *

When Ash got to the small house in Pallet Town, Delia was indeed missing. He asked Professor Oak and all of the other neighbors if they'd seen her, but nobody knew the whereabouts of his mother. He wasn't going to let this happen. He already lost Misty. There was no way he was going to let Team Rocket take away his mother as well.

Pikachu and Brock just watched him as he continued to look through his house for any sign of where his mother might have gone to. Brock caught sight of an envelope on the counter. "Ash!" he called, because the other was searching upstairs and wouldn't have heard otherwise. He quickly ran down, almost tripping over himself when he heard Brock's call. "A letter…"

_Ash,_

_I've gone in search of Misty. If you're not going to save her, then I suppose I'll just have to try. I know that you'll go looking for me when you find out where I am, but don't worry too much. In case something happens to me and I'm not able to save Misty, the Team Rocket hideout is in Viridian City. It's right underneath their gym. Don't ask me how I know this. There are many things that I'll have to tell you when we're reunited. There are many secrets that both Misty and I keep and hopefully everything will eventually be alright. _

_Mom_

"Secrets? What is she talking about?" he asked, earning a shrug from both Brock and Pikachu. "Viridian City…Well, we'd better get going then. I'm not going to waste another second." He was just about to run out the front door when Brock stopped him.

"Now, Ash, we have to be careful about this. Team Rocket isn't just going to let us waltz into their hideout, and if they do, you'll know that it's some sort of trap. Our best bet is to find a way to sneak in," he explained.

Ash shook his head. "We don't have time for that. Let's go."

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa _

One night and one more time

_  
Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great  
_

_He tastes like you only sweeter  
_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
_

_He, he tastes like you only sweeter_

* * *

Misty fought against the restraints that Giovanni had the Team Rocket guards lock her in. "You lied! I have family and friends! You took everything away from me!" she cried, shaking wildly. He'd never seen her so furious in the three years that he held her captive in Team Rocket. "How?"

"How?" he repeated. "How what?"

"How did you get me to join? I had a life before this!" she yelled.

Now he smirked. She had already remembered too much to be of use to him now, but he could at least have the pleasure of this mental torture. "I threatened to kill that kid. Ash. That one you were so in love with. My son…" Misty froze at the words. Ash was Giovanni's son? That meant that he and Delia… "I couldn't have Delia again after everything that happened between us, but you made a sweet replacement. Much younger…" He began walking towards the door and looked at the guard. "Do what you wish with her. I have no more use for her." He was already getting what he wanted. The chance to get rid of the kid.

The guards smirked. By the glint in their eyes, Misty could tell what was about to happen…

_One night and one more time (One__ more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't that great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

Much later, Misty laid there, still restrained, covered in blood and other fluids and her uniforms completely destroyed. She laid there and cried. _Ash…_

* * *

Wow! Long chapter (well, for me anyway). I'm a little depressed after writing this. I don't think this chapter is as well organized as the others. Feedback would be awesome! D 


	6. Anesthesize the Pain

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. The song in this chapter is called "You Make me Remember" and it's sung by Leah Andreone.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It really means so much to me!

* * *

Chapter 6

When Ash stepped into Viridian's gym, it was his father he stared at, though he didn't know it at the moment. "I'm here to take my mom back," he announced, purposely not mentioning Misty. He had no intention of saving a traitor.

"She came here quite willingly actually…to save your friend. Now…why wouldn't you come and save her yourself? Are you scared?" Giovanni teased, knowing this would rile his son up.

"No! She seems happy enough here with you anyway," Ash replied unhappily. He hated that Misty didn't remember him and she seemed satisfied enough to work with Team Rocket and Giovanni.

"Happy? I wouldn't call it that. My technology here sucked out every emotion from that girl. You could call her empty. No more happiness, sadness…love…Along with the powers of the darkness that I have instilled in her, she was to be a killing machine and you would have been number one on her hit list. But seeing you made her remember things. And that was something I hadn't thought of…" Giovanni explained, angry just thinking of how his own kid had ruined his plans without even meaning to.

It was a very strange moment between the two. It was odd for Giovanni to look at the resemblances his son had of him and Delia. It made him remember being with Delia and being happy. But that was all gone now.

_Whispering you stare_

_Wanting you don't care_

_Kiss me make me cry_

_How did I wind up here_

_Wishing you were dead_

_Why are you in my bed_

_Ignore what's jeopardized_

_It's only me denied_

* * *

Misty was surprised when she woke to find Jesse before her, cleaning her up. She was about to jump up when the other stopped her. "Don't worry. Giovanni is busy with your lover-boy upstairs," she explained. Misty looked around and found she was in her room on her bed. It was much more comfortable than the dungeon she'd been in before. Thanks to Jesse, she felt a lot cleaner than before as well.

"I thought you hated me." She remembered bits and pieces of when Jesse and James would attack their group, thanks to Delia.

"Nah, I was just doing my job. And I know that Giovanni has been treating you like crap lately. He's never gone so far with any other Team Rocket member as to shock them into not remembering anything. I guess it was necessary with you, but still heartless nonetheless," she explained. Misty had never seen this side of Jesse and decided that she liked it.

"He said he has no more use for me. That's why he's treating me badly now. It's because I remembered too much," she told Jesse, thinking about Ash.

"Yeah, let's just hope that your remembering won't be in vain. Hopefully Ash will fare alright against Giovanni," Jesse said, looking towards the ceiling.

_That's right! I forgot!_ she thought to herself, quickly standing up. She felt a little dizzy, mostly due to her fatigue and injuries. "Giovanni's going to kill him!" she exclaimed before running out of the room and down the hallways.

Jesse just stared after her. "Wow…they really do love each other don't they?"

Misty continued her frantic search, despite the pain her body was in, until she came upon the room that they were keeping Delia in. The door was locked and she couldn't get in. _Time to use what Giovanni gave me,_ she thought, enveloping the door in darkness until it dissolved. A shocked looking Delia was sitting on the bed in the room. "Where did you learn that?" she asked softly, then noticing all of the wounds all over Misty's skin. "What did he do to you?!"

"No time to explain. Ash is upstairs."

_Ohh, I'm dizzy hazy_

_Ohh, can somebody save me_

_Ohh, hypnotize me_

_Anesthetize the pain_

_You speak my name I hear nothing_

_You share you dreams I see nothing_

_Unconscious suicide aren't you gone yet_

_You make me remember things I want to forget_

* * *

"You're very stupid, you know," Giovanni continued. "You actually think that Misty joined by her own free will? I thought that the second you recognized her, you'd be knocking on my door trying to free her. Meanwhile, the only reason she agreed to join in the first place was to save you and your mom."

"That's ridiculous. How could it possibly be my fault that she's in Team Rocket?" he questioned. "I don't remember being in any need of saving three years back."

"That's because you were dead asleep, stupid boy. I still have those bombs lining your house. It was this remote that kept me from killing you and your mom and all of your pokemon too," he said, holding the same remote he'd had three years ago. "I bet you feel like an asshole now."

It was true. He did. He couldn't believe how much he'd just jumped to conclusions. "And how come my mom seemed to know that Misty was here?" he asked curiously. It seemed strange that his mom would know so much about Misty's whereabouts.

"I sent her a letter three years ago, telling her where Misty was. She didn't tell you? Of course, she wouldn't. I threatened to kill the both of you if she did. She wouldn't risk that. Your mother is weak enough to be controlled by me as she was years ago. Even now, just my name scares her," he said with a laugh. Ash couldn't believe it. His mother had known where she was all along, and wasn't going to tell him. She let this happen to Misty. "But don't blame your mother. She did what she had to, just to protect you."

It was then that Misty and Delia came bursting into the room. Giovanni and Ash were both surprised at this. How did Misty get Delia out of the room? And how did Misty escape from the chains that held her in the dungeon? Giovanni asked himself these questions over and over again. Meanwhile, Ash had different thoughts. How could he have dismissed Misty for so long even though she sacrificed her life to save him? Who gave her all of those wounds? How would she ever forgive him?

Misty, tired from all the running, collapsed to her knees, coughing and wheezing. Blood came from her mouth and onto the floor as she forced herself back up. "Leave them alone, Giovanni. The deal was that if I joined, you wouldn't hurt them. You have me, so let them both go," she reasoned, leaning on Delia for support.

"And what are you going to do if I don't listen to you? You can barely even stand. And I'm afraid our deal has been expired, my dear. You see, you are of no use to me anymore. If I can't use you then what purpose would it be to have you be a part of Team Rocket? Now I'm free to harm whoever I please," he said with a laugh.

Misty started to grow angry. The darkness inside of her began bursting through her body and was aimed directly at Giovanni. Ash and Delia both couldn't believe what they were watching. It was obvious that Misty wasn't the normal teenage girl they had known before. She really was a killing machine, only Giovanni hadn't calculated correctly. She wouldn't obey him anymore.

"This is what's going to end up killing you, Misty," he spoke and soon the darkness retreated back into Misty's body. "This power that I've given you…you aren't the good little girl that you think you are. It's there because of the darkness your heart held since three years ago. Darkness manifests itself in you, Misty, and one day it'll take you over." He grinned. "You'd best be careful when you use it."

Misty glared at him before deciding this was important enough to use the power for. Again, the darkness came from her and engulfed Giovanni. Nobody knew what would happen when this power was used on a human, but when they heard the man scream, the three others figured it wasn't a very happy experience. When the darkness retreated once more, Giovanni lay in a heap on the ground.

Ash looked at Misty, who looked away sadly before, collapsing onto the ground, unconscious. Delia looked at her son. "It's time to take her home," she said. She knew that she and Ash would have a lot to talk about when they got home…

_Walk in the park fresh air_

_I shoot my drink you're still here_

_Inside a child asks why_

_Who used to bring me here_

_Ohh, I'm dizzy hazy_

_Ohh, can someone save me_

_Ohh, hypnotize me_

_Anesthetize the pain_

* * *

Brock and Pikachu, as well as the rest of Misty's pokemon watched over the redhead as she slept in the guest room. The house had been checked for bombs, and sure enough, they had found the bombs that Giovanni had been talking about. They were immediately destroyed so they couldn't hurt anyone.

But now Ash and Delia had a lot they had to talk about. "He said he sent you a note three years ago, telling where Misty was," he told her, not really looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me? Does he have something over you?"

"Ash, there's a lot that I have to explain to you. At that time, he would have been able to kill both of us if I didn't listen to him. If we were both dead, then we never would have been able to save Misty. My responsibility is to take care of my child and that meant keeping that a secret from you. But there's something else as well…" she told him, looking down at her feet.

"There's more?" he asked, exasperated. What more could there be?

"I met Giovanni before he even started planning Team Rocket. He used to different. Well, not that different. He was controlling and manipulative, but we had some nice times together," she explained. "We used to go out, Ash. He…"

Ash looked at her in sudden realization of what she was about to say. There was no possible way…It couldn't be possible… "Don't say it, mom…" he pleaded, not wanting it to be true.

"He's your father, biologically speaking." Ash couldn't believe this. "Before you were even born, he left me to start up Team Rocket. He told me he couldn't be bothered with a baby. So once Team Rocket began to become a threat, I moved us to Pallet Town, not wanting him to know where we were. But then you started your journey and you became popular, especially after becoming one of the world's strongest pokemon trainers. It wasn't hard for him to find us then." She sighed. "I know it was wrong of me, but that's why I didn't tell you where Misty was." She couldn't help but feel a little relieved now that she had told Ash her secret. It had been such a burden for the past twenty-one years.

Ash sighed as well. "I guess…it can't be helped now. At least…at least she's here now and not with him anymore," he said, walking out of the room.

_You speak my name I hear nothing_

_You share your dreams I see nothing_

_Unconscious suicide aren't you gone yet_

_You make me remember_

_You touch my face I feel nothing_

_You taste my lips I give nothing_

_This starving soul must be fed_

_You make me remember things I want to forget_

* * *

Misty dreamed again. There he was again, standing before her, lit by the moonlight above them. This time she reached to him and he took her hand in his with a soft smile on his face. _This feeling…_she thought happily. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Then suddenly, darkness came from behind her and engulfed her, pulling her away from him. They both reached for one another, but they were too far apart. Her chest tightened again, and misery started to take its hold on her. "You thought you could get away? Sure, Giovanni's not here…but I'll never leave," said someone from behind her. She turned and saw herself, staring back at her. "That's right. I'm you." Instead of the red hair, there was pitch black hair, and her eyes were a startling ruby color instead of the normal sapphire. But indeed, it was her. "I am your darkness and I'll always be in your mind, no matter how far you run away."

"Misty!"

Her eyes burst open and she looked around to find that she was in a very familiar room and Ash was looking down at her with a worried look on his face. "What is it, Ash?" she asked him, shaking from the dream she had just had.

"You were crying in you sleep. Are you okay?" he asked, leaning away from her so she could get up.

Misty sat up and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I was just having a strange dream," she said and smiled. "Uh…where exactly are we? I remember being here…"

"This is my house's guest room. You always stayed in here when we came to visit my mom," he explained to her. It was awkward when she had to ask questions about things she would normally know about if she'd never joined Team Rocket. "Ash?"

He looked at her with a lopsided grin. "Yeah?"

She looked away. "Are you…are you still mad at me?" she asked.

Ash saw the pain flash across her face as she moved. He took her by the shoulders firmly and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was quick to judge. I should really thank you, considering you saved us." He scratched the back of his head and smiled down at her. "I was going to ask you to forgive me actually."

At last Misty looked up at him, and genuinely smiled. It was something she hadn't done in a very long time and Ash was glad to see it. _I love you…_he thought to himself.

_Yes I do need to feel love_

_And I used yours like a glove_

_But the memories come flooding back_

_All I want to do is paint it black_

_This starving soul must be fed_

_You make me remember_

_You speak my name I hear nothing_

_You share your dreams I see nothing_

_Unconscious suicide aren't you gone yet_

* * *

Brock and Delia contemplated what was going to happen next. Pikachu sat on Delia's lap with a bottle of ketchup, delighted enough not to pay attention to what the other two were saying. "There's no way we can stay here now. We'll have to find somewhere to hide from him," Delia mentioned.

Brock nodded. "You might want to consider moving somewhere that isn't so close to Viridian. Perhaps somewhere in the Hoenn region wouldn't be a bad idea," he said. "We don't want him finding you, Ash or Misty again. Not until he's gone for good."

Ash then ran into the room. "Mom! Something's wrong with Misty!" he called and the other two, along with Pikachu, followed him into the guest room.

What they saw was a surprise to all of them. Misty looked completely different. Her hair was black and her eyes a strange shade of red. She looked at them with a smirk. "Misty is mine! She is me and I am her and nobody can have her!" The voice was much darker than Misty's normal voice, as though she had been possessed by an evil spirit. She began convulsing until finally, she looked like the normal Misty.

"What's…happening to me?" the girl sobbed.

_You make me remember things I want_

_You make me remember things I need_

_You make me remember things I want to forget_

* * *

Another chappie! I've been working on this a lot lately. Now that it's almost summer, I'll be able to write a lot. Hope you like this chapter!!! 


	7. My Heart's a Battleground

I've Got a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. The song in this chapter is "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. And by the way, I didn't misspell any lyrics. She sings some lines backwards. Tricky lass.

* * *

Chapter 7

"It darkness," Professor Oak said. Ash, Brock and Delia, of course along with Pikachu, had rushed Misty to the lab, figuring the professor would know more about it than they would. "It's quickly weakening her. Giovanni must have used some kind of dark pokemon to instill these powers in her." Professor Oak looked very grave as he explained this to them. Meanwhile, Misty was sleeping on the couch nearby, as the strange transformation from before had tired her out.

"But what pokemon could possibly do that?" Ash asked, just as an idea struck him. "Mewtwo?"

"It's very possible, but there are plenty of other dark pokemon that would be able to perform the task," Professor Oak replied with a shrug. "There is something more important that I must discuss with you all." He looked very grim now. "When I looked over Misty to treat her wounds, there was evidence of multiple rapes and very odd scars all over her body. Has she told you anything that would suggest such?"

Ash thought his heart had stopped when he heard the word "rape" used in reference to Misty: _his _Misty. It was true that her clothes had been very much damaged when she ran into the top floor of the gym along with Delia. He hadn't thought of that as a possibility at the time, but now it was evident. "She hasn't said anything, but Giovanni obviously hadn't been treating her very well," Delia said, noting how he had dragged Misty out of the room during their conversation.

_Giovanni!_ Ash thought angrily. Was it possible that he'd used Misty sexually too? He didn't even want to think about it.

Tracey entered the room, brining some food and drinks for the group. It was late at night and everyone was tired, but they wanted this to be figured out as soon as possible. "So what are you guys going to do with Team Rocket chasing after you? It wouldn't be a bad idea to relocate," he mentioned.

"Well, we can't go anywhere too obvious. I was thinking maybe Verdanturf Town," Delia said, as though she had been thinking about it for quite some time. She looked over at the sleeping Misty and closed her eyes. What they had all seen earlier was disturbing. Darkness was taking over their friend.

"That's a good idea. We'll do our best to send them in the wrong direction if they ever come here looking," Professor Oak said. "But we need to deal with Misty's problem. A new location and some new memories might help to keep off the darkness. Make sure she doesn't use her power. It'll only make things worse for her. Don't bring her to any heavily populated places, that is, until she's better." Professor Oak rambled on about certain precautions the group was to take. "For now, it's best she gets some rest. I expect you'll be leaving soon?"

"As soon as possible," Delia replied.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_Now_

* * *

Verdanturf was a very calm little village in a very secluded area of the Hoenn region. The air had a special quality to it that made breathing taste sweeter than usual. The grass was always a healthy shade of green and clouds almost never littered the sky. There weren't many buildings there: only about ten different houses and a pokemon center.

One of those houses was currently being rented to a strange group of people: a mother, a son, a redhead who didn't seem to come out that much, and some guy who had very squinty eyes. It was obvious why they had come; they needed some peace. It was the same story with everyone else there.

For Misty, Verdanturf did bring peace of mind. Her darkness didn't seem to show itself so much now that she was in such a calm place. It helped, also, that there was no connection to her past in this place. There were no broken memories that were supposed to be whole. She could look around, and her heart would continue to beat in its normal rhythm. The uncomfortable feeling that she no longer belonged was slowly, but surely, disappearing.

Here, she could lay in the grass and simply take in the warmth of the sun above.

When he found her, that's exactly what she was doing. Her sapphire eyes shut silently, and he could tell that she was asleep. It was nice to see her so calm. Ash was careful to take in the whole scene carefully. It was still hard to believe that his long lost best friend was lying in the backyard of their new home. Three years was a long time when you missed someone.

Still, despite the peace of where they were, worries lurked in his mind. Giovanni could be right behind them, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce to take all of the peace away. His father…that was another thing he couldn't believe. The whole story replayed itself over and over again in his mind, like a flip book. Misty, his best friend, was capture by the leader of Team Rocket, the man who was his father, hence having relations with his mother. Not to mention, the added possibility that he'd raped Misty. There were so many thing wrong with this picture that he couldn't even begin to count.

Ash sat down next to Misty, looking down at her carefully. Her dark powers were so strong, yet when he looked at her, she seemed so frail and weak. Besides that, all he could think was how beautiful she was…

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary year_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_Now_

* * *

She still dreamed of him. Even though she had escaped that dreadful place, he still had his reigns on her. Her mind betrayed her as the dream commenced. It was one of the nights she had spent in his bed. She hadn't cared about it before, but a sudden feeling of ashamedness set in, as she watched from above. Though it was her body below, it was not as though she were a participant in the dream, only an audience.

Suddenly, it wasn't her anymore. It was her dark self. And as Giovanni continued to degrade the body beneath him, the deep red eyes that bore into Misty's sapphire ones grew darker and darker until they were completely hollow. "I am you and you are me. The pain we feel…is the same. I won't let anyone have you again," the dark being spoke. And for the first time, Misty saw this dark part of herself as a real person with feelings and emotions.

Just as she was making this revelation, someone was shaking her awake. "Misty!" It was Ash calling her.

Blinking her eyes open, she looked over at him and smiled. "What is it?" she asked him curiously. She hadn't realized how easy it was to fall asleep lately.

"Well, I was going to let you sleep, but you were shaking," he replied, still sitting next to her. He played it off like it was nothing, but when he first noticed her shivering, he'd really been afraid for her. "Were you having a nightmare?"

She shook her head. "No. It was a dream, but not a nightmare. At least, I don't think it was," she replied, looking up at the sky. "I had a dream about you a while ago. It was after I saw you in Vermillion City. We were just looking at each other, under the moon. It was a nice dream." She looked so serene at that moment that it was hard to worry about anything. Not to mention, he couldn't help but feel glad to hear that at least she'd dreamed of him.

Then he realized something. "I had that dream too!" he suddenly exclaimed, surprising her. "It was the night after you attacked the pokemon center."

The two looked at one another, blue eyes met brown. Both hearts stuttered for a moment.

Seconds later their lips met.

_Snwods dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

* * *

Though she was glad that she'd gone to save her son's friend, Delia hated all of the thoughts of her ex lover that flooded her mind since seeing him. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face, leering back at her. It was a cold stare, nothing like the one he used to give her.

Yes, there was once a time when Giovanni loved her truly. He would have given the world for her. He used to look at her with so much passion, she could hardly breathe. It was those moments with him that she missed.

But she knew now that he'd gone too far. He would never return to be the person he used to be. She looked out the window of the house's kitchen and finally gave that soft smile. She had to let go. Life was happy. The sun was shining, and she had her family with her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if he'd stayed with her and forgotten about starting Team Rocket.

When she looked over at the table, Pikachu was giving her a kind of sad stare, as though he knew all of the thoughts that had been going through her mind at the moment. "Don't you look at me like that," she said and laughed. "You know, everything's pretty good here. He comes up in my mind, but now that Misty's back and I've told Ash everything, I feel like I can eventually be really happy."

Pikachu's face brightened and he found a bottle of ketchup to slurp from.

"I suppose it's time we called everyone in for dinner," Delia said, noting the pokemon's hunger. But when she opened the back door to get Ash and Misty, she found both of them sleeping in the grass, embracing one another.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_Now_

* * *

Giovanni sat at his desk, tapping his fingers in and irritated manner. Anyone could tell: he was pissed. Not only had Misty gotten away, but so did Delia. And now nobody knew where they were. Their house in Pallet town seemed to be completely empty when the Team Rocket members searched through. There was nothing telling of where they were going. Even the people around the area didn't know where they were. Half of them hadn't even noticed that they left.

"Sir?"

Giovanni looked up and grinned, seeing who entered the room. "Brendan. So glad you're here. I have a job for you," he said. Brendan could tell by the glint in the man's eyes that it was something important.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go find your partner. She'll be missing you."

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

This chapter isn't as great, but I love the song. Typing words backwards is like the hardest thing ever. 


	8. Crop Circles in the Carpet

I've got a Secret

Hey! Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I was busy graduating from high school and then partying it up! Haha. Yeah, alright. I'm graduating and writing a pokemon story. Don't laugh. It's actually funny how I decided to write this story. It's kind of like a memoir for an old friendship of mine. The boy who lives behind me…Well, we used to be really good friends and we used to play pokemon together. Recently we got back in touch. No, we don't play pokemon anymore. I couldn't even tell you what's going on in the games or shows. But I started thinking about this story then.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.

So here it goes! Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Is it serious?" Delia asked into the phone. She never thought something like this would happen. Everything had seemed so normal for a while that she'd forgotten even that they were on the run from one of the world's biggest corporations: Team Rocket. The sun was shining and the birds sang. And Misty and Ash were as happy as they had ever been if not more so. She'd seen such a change in the redhead that it was easy to just let go of everything that had happened before. She was their Misty.

But now the harsh reality of what was going on was making its way back into Delia's heart. The happiness was there, but it seemed ever fleeting. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. No, she would do her best to protect Ash and Misty, but at this point, if they were found…what would they do? "No, Delia. He's going to be okay. We sent them in the wrong direction so there's no way they'll be knocking on your door any time soon. Just be careful though," Tracey said on the other end of the phone.

Delia rested her head in the palm of her hand. "I just feel so bad. I didn't realize how much danger we were putting you and Professor Oak in until now," she said. She hated that someone ended up getting hurt for their sake. "Tell Professor Oak how sorry I am."

Tracey had a look of sympathy on his face. "Delia, don't even worry about it. The doctors said that he'd be out of the hospital in a few days. They're only keeping him just in case. I mean, he's barely even hurt," he said. "And I don't think those Team Rocket people will be back." Delia only worried that once Team Rocket discovered that Professor Oak sent them in the wrong direction, they would come back for more. The next time, the professor might not end up being as lucky as he was this time.

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to fall_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking…Feeling…_

* * *

Misty listened to the conversation from the hallway. Actually, she hadn't planned on prying into Delia's private phone call, but when she heard that Professor Oak had gotten hurt, she couldn't help but stay to hear the rest. It was good to know that the professor was going to be okay, but something inside her told her that this wasn't right. She couldn't keep hiding while people protecting her got hurt. It just wasn't right. And she definitely didn't want Delia to feel it was her fault. Misty was the one to blame here. She had gotten herself into this situation. She couldn't drag the people she loved in with her.

It was time to leave. The realization of this fact was something that brought one single tear to her eye. It didn't quite fall, but there it was, just waiting there. One hand came up to rub it away before it could do anything. Her heart was pounding. She would be alone again and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But what choice did she have? It was either leave or hurt the ones around her. And she refused to let the others get hurt. One was already hospitalized. Wasn't that enough?

But there was Ash. Through the past few weeks with him, he taught her how to love. And love him, she did. There was no one in the world she loved as much as him. Sometimes the two would simply share a glance and she would feel all the love he had for her. And that was all it took. Each kiss was like a tiny promise; a promise that said they would be together forever. But now Misty realized that as long as she was with him, the more he would be in danger. And if anything were to happen to Ash, there'd be nothing for her to live for. So even if it meant breaking all of those tiny promises…she had no other choice. The longer she stayed…the harder it would be to leave…

Suddenly, Brendan popped into her mind. After being rescued by Delia and Ash, she had forgotten all about her partner in crime. She knew he was in the same predicament as she was only he was still in Giovanni's control. It was time for her to save her friend. Sure, right now he might seem evil, but he was once a normal boy just as she had been a normal girl before getting kidnapped by Team Rocket. Sometimes he had been her only friend in the whole world. When she felt empty, she could still talk to him and feel a little better. And if he could get away, he could have a good life too.

Then it was decided. She had to leave.

_Spin me around again_

_And rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

_When busy streets a mess with people_

_Would stop to hold_

_Their heads…Heavy_

* * *

At that same moment, Ash was in the back yard of the house, thinking about all the things that had happened to them. The three years without Misty had been hard ones, and it was during that time that he realized how much he loved her. After all, they weren't lying when they said you never know how much you love something until it's gone. But for those three years, he'd felt so empty. Like the skies were never blue. He never wanted to feel like that ever again.

Whenever Misty remembered something new about when they were younger, he couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. It was like a puzzle: finding all the pieces and putting them back together. And each time she remembered, their relationship only got better. He would kiss her and tell her how great it was that she could remember so much now. It meant that whatever Giovanni did to her, it could be overcome in time. And he could tell that she was happier too. He couldn't imagine how it felt to not remember anything. Memories were precious and to lose eighteen years of your life must be devastating to say the least.

The best part of it was that she loved him too. As much as it was enough just seeing her healthy and happy each day, it made everything seem just a little brighter than before. Every morning, when he woke up, he could say to himself that the girl of his dreams was in the room next to his, and she was safe and sound. He didn't realize what a relief that would be until they moved to Verdanturf. Of course, he still worried that Giovanni would find his way to them. But he knew that no matter what, he would protect Misty. Even if it meant getting hurt. Even if it meant dying. He always wanted to know that she was okay.

_Hide and Seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_All those years_

_They were here first_

* * *

The sun was barely in the sky yet, when Brendan took off. Giovanni had decided it was high time to show what happened to those who betrayed Team Rocket. And Brendan was with him on that. He would search high and low until he found his long lost partner. He liked having Misty with him. She was his only link to something real. She would tell him things she remembered despite Giovanni's training. She was the hope in his life that meant that maybe someday he'd remember his past too. He couldn't let her go. Not now.

But Misty wasn't the one to blame. It was that man! The man from the Vermillion pokemon center and Cerulean gym. He was the one who took Misty away from him. And that woman, Delia, who came to the hideout to take her away. He would never forgive them for leaving him alone. It had been hard enough before Misty ever arrived. And now that she was gone again, the ache was even worse than before. Now it felt even emptier. Going on missions alone wasn't the same as having a partner to go with you. She was the closest thing he had to a friend. And now she was gone.

But not for long. He'd attacked that old man and his lab in Pallet town and got the information he needed. He was currently searching the Orange Islands for his missing partner. Of course, he knew it was possible that he'd been lied to. If that was the case, he planned on making another visit to Pallet town to get the real facts. And Professor Oak would pay. Not to mention, that little lab rat, Tracey…He grimaced at the thought. Such ignorant people…everything was so easy for them. They had family…and love…and peace in their lives. He'd never have any of that. He was fated to be stuck with Team Rocket for the rest of his life. Giovanni had told him from the beginning that he had no family…and somehow he knew this had to be true. Why else would he be in such a dark place? Would he voluntarily sign himself up for Team Rocket?

Just as this thought came into his mind, he began to lose control over his body. Falling to his knees, his silver hair began changing to black and then back to silver. His dull eyes began to glow red, before going back to their lifeless green form. Once these dull green eyes had been a bright shade of emerald…but through the relentless training at Team Rocket, and the instillation of darkness inside him, the light began to fade until they were as they are now: so dark they could be mistaken for being black instead of green at all. His body continued to convulse upon the ground and screams came from his lungs until his throat was raw. He wasn't close enough for anyone to hear his screams.

He knew it. The darkness was beginning to take him over. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He grabbed his head in his hands and tried to make the darkness go away. He tried to protect himself. But his mind was going limp and he couldn't shield it from the intrusion. It felt like he could no longer even control his body. As his mind lost control…everything seemed to go dark…until Brendan could no longer see anything.

_Oily marks appear on walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before_

_The take over_

_The sweeping insensitivity _

_Of this…still life…_

_Hide and Seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_Blood and Tears (Heart)_

_They were here first…_

* * *

Though she knew she had to leave soon, Misty decided to spend one more day selfishly. She wanted just one more day. That was all she could ever ask for. Then she would say goodbye forever. And she knew the one person she wanted to spend this day with: Ash. It would be him that she missed the most. And they hadn't even gone on a proper date yet. But after that, she would force herself to let go of everything. To save the ones she loved…

"Ash, I want to do something exciting today. Can't we go somewhere?" she asked with the brightest smile she could muster. She wanted to have fun. So she couldn't let on about what was troubling her. Ash would start to worry that way.

Of course, Ash was delighted that Misty wanted to go out somewhere. She sounded so much like her old self that he couldn't resist, even if he wanted to. He swooped in and planted a short kiss on her lips. "Of course, we can go somewhere. They finished digging the tunnel from here to Rustboro City. We should take a look," he offered. And off they were.

So Misty had her first date. Rustboro was a very big city, with a lot of very big buildings. There were tons of things to do there. Ash took her to see a movie, which of course had to be a scary one. That way, she would hold on to him every time something scary happened. This, of course, was the oldest trick in the book, but it worked nonetheless. Despite all that happened in Team Rocket, Misty was still as easy as ever to give a good scaring to. All he had to do bring her to a movie about killer bugs and the job was done.

By the time the movie ended, Misty was trembling so much that Ash figured he'd better make it up to her. Slinging his arm around her frail shoulders, he brought her to get some ice cream from a nearby ice cream cart. It was a warm enough day out for ice cream. Not to mention, it was a long time since Misty had had her last ice cream cone. So she and Ash shared one. But while she was having fun, she couldn't help but think about what she was going to do as soon as this day was over. She looked at him a little sadly for a second, before the smile returned to her face. Ash had ice cream all over his face. "You were always a slob," she said with a grin.

He was just about to argue back when she licked the one stream of ice cream going down his chin, stopping it from falling onto his shirt and meanwhile rendering Ash speechless. She looked up at him and laughed again. It wasn't that he was embarrassed. He was simply surprised by the initiative Misty had taken. Since they started their relationship, she had been rather reserved and timid.

The couple ended up walking around the city until the sky grew dark and the street lights came on. It was very romantic and just beautiful to look at.

When they got back to Verdanturf, everyone else in the house was asleep, even Pikachu, who had a little bed in the family room. All of the lights were off, and the two quietly walked into Ash's room. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked him, knowing this was to be her last night with him. He, of course, agreed.

Misty just wanted to feel as close to him as she possibly could. Ash wore just his boxer and she wore a simple nightie that she'd taken from her room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He remembered what a runt she'd been when they were younger, but she had grown into such a beautiful woman. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, so that their bodies touched. "I love you so much," he said in a husky tone. He buried his face in her neck, covering it was light butterfly kisses.

She couldn't be happier than she was right then, hearing those words and feeling his lips on her body. Her heart was thundering in her chest like a hammer. "Misty, if you want me to stop…tell me," he said, knowing he could only stop himself if she told him to. She was too beautiful. He ran a hand through her hair and when she nodded for him to continue, he slowly pulled down the straps of her nightie over her shoulders. It wasn't long before the both of them were naked, and passion filled the room.

He was gentle with her, half afraid that he was going to hurt her. He'd been worrying about this ever since he'd heard that Misty had been raped while with Team Rocket. His caresses were soft. The couple moved against each other like running water, smooth and slow. It was hot but calm. He made sure she was ready before entering her. Judging by the moan that came from her lips, he hadn't hurt her. With this confirmation, he began to move, faster than before. They both would have been screaming had it not been for Ash's lips covering Misty's. "I love you," she mouthed against his lips as they both climaxed.

Ash held Misty in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep. Misty was so happy, tears came to her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was so content. But she knew she would have to leave soon. So she slept for a little while, knowing she would need her energy soon.

_Mmmm whatcha say?_

_Mmmm, that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm, whatcha say?_

_Mmmm, that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is._

_Mmmm, whatcha say?_

_Mmmm, that it's just what we need_

_And you decided this._

_Mmmm, whatcha say?_

_What did you say?_

* * *

When Ash woke up the next morning, he groggily reached over, expecting to find Misty sleeping beside him. On the contrary, he felt nothing and immediately jolted, awake. "Misty?" he questioned and looked around the room. She was no where to be found. He noticed their clothes from the night before were nowhere to be found so he figured she simply cleaned up and took a shower.

After taking his own shower, he decided to make sure she was okay. He was the happiest man in the world, knowing he had the most beautiful woman as a lover and friend. But as he looked around the house, he grew alarmed. Misty wasn't there. He found his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mom, have you seen Misty? I can't find her anywhere…"

Delia looked a little concerned. "No, I haven't seen her. Did you check all around the house?" she asked, hoping he would find her. He nodded. "Hmmm, well maybe she went for a walk or something."

Just as she said this, Ash found a note at the table. He quickly read over the contents:

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm leaving today. I know I should have told you yesterday, but you would have tried to stop me, and I can't have that happening. I know you're going to be mad at me because of this. When I heard that Professor Oak got hurt, I realized that I'm putting all of you in danger. And I can't let anything happen to any of you. Knowing that you're all safe is more than I can ask for. _

_I don't know where I'm going yet. I just started walking. I guess I'll explore the world just like you and I used to before I got kidnapped. But don't come looking for me. I beg you. Just let me go, Ash. I'll only bring you more trouble than I already have. I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. I just want you to know that yesterday was the best day of my life, and even if Giovanni were to find me again, I'll never forget it. No matter what he does to me, I'll always remember loving you._

_ Misty_

"Shit!" Ash yelled and dropped the piece of paper as he ran out of the house. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was running away. But he didn't want her to leave. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't breathe. He kept on running, just wanting to find her. But by now, he knew that she was too far ahead. She must have left during the night, knowing something like this would have happened. "Misty!" he screamed, knowing she couldn't hear him…

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_Midsweet talk, newspaper word cutouts_

_Speak no feeling_

_No I don't believe you (I don't believe you)_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_(Hide and seek) _

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_Midsweet talk, newspaper word cutouts _

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Speak no feeling _

_No I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

* * *

Misty kept on walking down the road, not even knowing where she was going. There was no need to know. Maybe if she didn't know, nobody would ever be able to find her. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to walk. She couldn't stop them. Even as she wiped them away, more came forward, threatening to fall. She looked down at the ground, hiding her face from the world.

Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't go on any more. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She never felt so heavy a loss. But there was nothing to be done. This was something she had to do. For Ash. She had to protect him. Nobody could save her. There was no reason to waste their time.

Her body began to convulse, and her hair and eyes began to flicker between colors. She knew this feeling. Darkness was taking over her body. She wondered if maybe the same thing was happening to Brendan. Maybe they were both doomed. She no longer had control over her body. The tears continued to fall, even as her eyes turned red and her hair grew in black. "It's okay, Misty. You always have me. I'll always be here with you," the dark voice soothed. Still she cried inside, knowing she would never be happy again…

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

* * *


End file.
